Until We Fade
by Jibbers
Summary: When Cloud manages to dig himself a deep hole to which he can't climb out of, Leon steps in to help right his friends' wrongs. His battle against Sephiroth ...for his friends' life, or for his own..? Time will tell.
1. It's That Which I Should Have Done

_**A/N**: Well, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice..? Heh. Well, uh, I guess read on. And I hope you like. Any complaints, please, feel free to rant them at me or something. But just know I tried._

_**Disclaimer:** I, Jibs, own none of these characters- Squaresoft does! I, however, own all ideas expressed within this fanfic. So like, no copy my idea-ey... _

_**Warning:** Blood. Violence. Gore. All that R rated goodness. XD Though it starts out with some rather mild bloodshed. Ah wells._

**Until We Fade**

_By Jibbers_

**Chapter One: It's That Which I Should Have Done**

It was a cold night, the wind blew sparingly, shaking the leaves of the trees as it skimmed over them, dancing gleefully. The crescent moon hung somewhere in the darkened sky, but was hidden by the thin clouds, which uncovered the night star whenever they felt they should. And on this cold night, no one was around to help him. No one was to hear his cry in the dark.

The blade slipped from his fingers, landing with a forgotten thunk on the cement floor. The shadows couldn't hide the color of blood as it pooled from underneath the form of a young man; his attacker leaving quickly after, laughing shortly that the kid was a no-good, idiot punk.

Fear raced through him as he gasped, trying to push himself up, but his arms felt weaker than what they were, and he cried out as he hit the ground on the new wound. He whined softly as he finally managed to push himself up on to his knees, his gloved hand going to the gash that lined his middle. His frame shook as he fought back panicky cries. _I've lost too much…_He shuddered at the thought, reaching to the side, his hand meeting the cold bricks of the alley wall.

His breathing was sporadic, his eyes wide, teary, and his face had paled as he struggled to get up on to his feet. He pushed himself with a determination very rare now, and staggered from the alley, his breath puffed before his face as he moved through the cold night.

His heart thudded madly in his chest- he needed to get somewhere, but where could he go? _Could I get there?..._ He shuddered again, gasping as he tipped to the side, his shoulder slamming into the building he walked by. He'd have to try…he couldn't- he _wouldn't_ let them win.

And he kept on, until he couldn't move another inch without grasping his side and hording oxygen. Shivers rippled over his skin, making the ill feeling in his stomach worsen, making his knees buckle a bit. He dipped on the sidewalk, his knees meeting concrete again, his hands falling uselessly at his sides. But he growled low, forcing himself up. It was just his luck no one was there, to help or see him weak, he didn't care the reason. He stumbled on, leaning on the walls of whatever building he came across, his mind still wracked with the horror of the loss of blood and the tiredness that was seeping into every bit of him.

A light, one blinding light. It was ahead of him…He was almost there. A house with the porch light on. He knew who lived there, and his heart skipped at the thought of safety. Warmth, so much warmth would greet him- he only hoped he could make it.

Never noticing himself stumble up the stairs to the porch, he staggered to the door, rapping his bloodied knuckles on the wood weakly.

"Open…" the word came as a sharp, painful whisper. He squinted his eyes, making them regain focus as he cleared his throat desperately. His knocks weren't loud enough; his hand was sore and bruised.

"Open up…please…Open the door…" He grew frustrated with himself, with his tiredness, and slammed the side of his fist against the wood. From inside he heard clearly a set of swears and then loud foot falls.

His mind swam as the door was pulled open, more bright light hurting his eyes and making him sway as his support was lost. "Please…" he heard himself start as he fell forwards into a pair of welcoming arms, everything now swimming in an endless pool of darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood was practically everywhere. It covered his shirt, dazzled his shoes and accented his hair. The scent was foul, making Leon wretch as he lifted the unconscious man up and moved him inside. He staggered a bit, unaccustomed to another body's weight in his arms, and found his way to the first floor bath room.

One thing he kept in mind was that he _didn't_ need blood all over his carpet.

He set the man in the tub, having no other space large enough and propped him up against the wall. A sound came from the stairs just outside the door as a woman stepped nonchalantly into the small room.

"Hey, do you know where I put my- Oh god!" She stopped in the door, her eyes widened and locked on the form occupying the tub.

"What happened?" Yuffie nearly screeched as she rushed to the tub, pulling the only clean towel from a hook on the wall as she did. She landed on her knees just beside the marble base and fumbled with the knobs inside, shoving her hand under the forthcoming water to grade it's worth.

"I don't know." He started, but when a glare was sent at him, he closed his moth.

"Of course you don't know. How could you since you refuse to watch out for him?" She growled, practically talking to herself as she soaked the towel and leaned over the tub to clean the man of the caking blood. "Would you hold him up for me?" She asked, tugging on the thick black shirt the blonde wore.

"Yeah…" was all he said as he pulled him up by the shoulders, keeping him sitting upright as the woman fused over the bloody spots until she growled at the shirt and demanded that it be removed. "He's bleeding underneath and I can't get to it- why'd you put him in the tub?" She turned on Leon, making him falter, his grip on the blonde's shoulders loosening, letting him slide back into the dirty water.

"Squall!" She shrieked, pulling her patient back up before he drowned.

He didn't say anything, just stared blankly at Cloud; the older mans' face was bruising on one side and was bloody on the other. Leon's face showed nothing, his eyes simply dark and brooding. He moved up from the floor, wiping his hands on his pants, shaking his head some.

"Where are you going?" she cried, looking panicky.

He simply turned, walking from the bathroom. "Got somethin' to do."

He moved through his living room, picking up a black, leather jacket from the couch and pulling his arm through the sleeve as he reached the door. A large mirror hung on the wall by the door, greeting any person who came in, and bidding farewell to those who left with their 'happy' image. Leon took a glance at himself, not bothering to move the scowl that had formed on his lips as he'd left the bathroom. He looked angry, he needed to check that. _Look calm,_ he told himself. _Wont work otherwise._

With a final glance over his form; everything was in check; he twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, stepping into the crisp fall air. He looked his part, and now it was time to play it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You…want me to do what, now?" The voice was slithery, filled with something dangerous. He sat in a plain chair, one leg crossed over the other, his hands crossed pointedly in his lap. His silver hair was pulled back into a smart braid, and it left his cold blue eyes in full view. They were settled on Leon's, staring into his eyes with such intensity that Leon was tempted to squirm out of that sight. But he kept himself calm, standing firmly in the place he'd been standing, his head up, eyes level with the tall man he was presently having a meeting with.

"I didn't stutter, Sephiroth," there was a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Sephiroth gave an amused smile, nodding his head. As he did so, a few men proceeded into the room.

"Tell you what, Mr. Leon; I'll do this for you. I will not lay another finger on Cloud," as he said this, he lifted a hand, and waggled a white-gloved finger. "And if I do, and of course, you have proof of _any_ kind, I shall personally see to it that his whole record with us is, shall we say, erased?" The amused smile was still plastered to his face as he gave his offer to the tall brunette before him.

He loved the look in Leon's dark eyes, loved how they were suppressed, holding back all hints of emotion the young man might have. _A wonder to see him broken,_ thought the silver-haired man as he lifted a wine glass from the small table beside him.

Leon had had the nerve to actually waltz into his night club, to force his way into the back rooms madespecifically for Sephiroth and his men, and had requested- no, demanded- and audience. Though, Leon had used much _cruder_ terms. At least Sephiroth could see the whole ordeal would be..._interesting_.

He sat back in the chair, resting his elbows on the arms of it and setting his clasped hands on the tip of his chin after setting his glass back down. "Now, this can be done two ways, Mr. Leon. Two ways. The first of which would be that Cloud pay off any and all debts he may have. Is that clear?"

Leon remained silent.

"Yes, quite," said Sephiroth. "Now the second thing," he grinned, "would simply be that Cloud be fully and totally punished. For all the damage he's caused, of course. A tit for a tat, correct? Eye for an"

"I get it." Grunted Leon, his dark eyes had narrowed on the finely dressed man before him. "What damage?"

"What? Puh- where should I start?" He tilted his head, light glittering across his pale face as he moved his cold eyes off Leon for a moment. "We have a list, actually. Would you like to see it?"

"No. How much to 'pay off' his debt?" He asked, his was getting annoyed fast. Why hadn't he just done what Yuffie had said months ago and monitored Cloud in his actions? Now he was probably dead in his bathroom.

_Cloud..._

The thought made him swallow hard, making an audible sound. It caught Sephiroth's attention.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Leon? Do you need a glass of water?" He waved his held up hand.

"No." Leon turned, ready to leave. He only needed to ask one more thing. "When do you want the payment?"

Once again, Sephiroth was smiling, highly amused. "Oh, any time before New Years'."

New Years. He had three months. That wasn't long enough, Leon's eyes narrowed on the floor as he thought, a furrow in his brows.

"And do remember, Mr. Leon. It's a quarter million that needs to be paid." His voice was unnervingly chipper.

A _quarter million_! Leons' heart shot in to his throat; he choked back a gasp of surprise. How could Cloudmanage that amount in damages?

But he could honestly say, he was impressed. Though he wasn't about to.

He shook his head slightly, and moved out of the room, pushing into a crowd of dancing people. Strobe lights twirled, sending cascades of starry light all over the dance floor that Leon found himself pushing through. He'd done it before, but now the people seemed hell-bent on blocking him from the exit door. He growled as he was pushed slightly into walking near the large speakers that throbbed music into the room. He winced as the bass shook through his body, pounding in his head, making his heart skip with it.

He hated loud noise- he hated dancing. Now he pushed people carefully out of his way, finally finding the door he wanted and escaping back into the cool darkness he'd come from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie had spent the last three hours nursing Clouds' wound, pressing the wet, now ruined-by-blood towel against it to clean it, then when she'd gotten his shirt off, and retrieved a much drier towel, she dried the place and bandaged it with the only wrap she could find.

Where Leon had gone, she had no idea. She could only think of Cloud at the moment, the thought of him dying making her tremble. He was a good person, he didn't deserve to die. Whoever had done this…She clenched her fists, watching with anger steaming off her as Clouds' breathing evened. He finally looked like he was sleeping well.

_Sleeping well_. Yuffie panicked, reaching over to his throat, pressing two fingers against the side of his neck to find the pulse there.

_Where is it? Where is it! Here…here…good._ He was alive; she was just being paranoid.

"When Squall gets back I'm so gonna kill him." She stated to herself.

"I'd like it if you didn't."

His voice made her jump with surprise. She turned to see him standing in the doorway. "Where did you go?" she cried, flailing an arm.

"Is he alright?" He was avoiding the question. His eyes were locked on Cloud, taking in the light blue-ish yellow marks all over his face, neck, shoulders and chest- his eyes then found the bloodstained bandages around his stomach.

"Yes, he'll be fine. Just has to sleep it off. Hey, mind getting him out of the tub?" She looked up, her face looking worn, her eyes a bit puffy as if she'd been crying when he was gone.

Leon just nodded. "Yeah, I'll get him." He went to the tub, sliding his arms underneath Clouds' form and lifted him up. His eyes widened a bit as he staggered, but regaining his composure, he moved out of the bathroom and headed to the stairs.

He carried Cloud up to the guest room, which was _all the way_ down the hall, and, leaning against the door some, he twisted the knob and pushed itopen. The room felt a bit stiff as he wondered in, turning awkwardly as he did to avoid a misplaced chair. Cloud made a noise as Leon set him on the bed, his hand moving subconsciously to his stomach, then slipping back to lie beside him on the covers.

Leon blinked a moment, and then tugged the comforter gently from underneath Cloud, pulling it over him after it was successfully cleared of his body. He stood over Cloud for a long while, just watching the older man breath, listening as his breath came out with a slight wheezing sound. He stroked the bruised cheek, then traced his fingers to his temple, then over his forehead.

"I'll do what I should have done now…" he whispered, making this his soft promise to the unconscious Cloud. _No one will touch him again._

_No one…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly, Sephiroth had other plans. His tipped his wine glass slightly, the gold liquid moving with its holder. "What do you say, Mr. Almasy? How do you like the idea of…a little reunion?"

The man he was speaking to stood in the shadows just behind the chair. He'd been there through the whole conversation with Squall. No. It was Leon now. Leon… his eyes narrowed on the back of his employers' head.

"Sounds like a plan." He couldn't help the smile that spilled over his lips. He hadn't thought Squall was still around, that his heart hadn't been consumed. He'd thought he, of all people, would fall with his love. _Guess I was wrong_, he sneered quietly. It was a chance for revenge.

"Hold on to your grudge, Mr. Almasy." Sephiroth's warning voice snapped the young man from his thoughts. "Do not act upon that when we go. There will be a time for you, you shall see." Sephiroth sipped the wine, smiling after he set the glass down.

"But in the mean time," he waved his now free hand, and the men who'd filled the room when Leon was there immediately left, as if they'd been told prior what to do.

"We shall see how well he takes to a being a babysitter." He blinked, lifting his glass. "Hm, I wonder what year this is?..." He then turned his attention to the wine bottle.


	2. Repaying the Unknowing

_**Disclaimer: **I own _none_ of these characters. _

_**Warning: **Some blood, and minor, (gasp), cursing. _

**Chapter Two: Repaying the Unknowing**

The house was quiet for a long time since Leon had returned. Where he'd gone, he still kept from Yuffie; who had made her place beside Clouds' bed. On her lap rested a large, open medical kit, the contents pushed to the sides as she'd sought out needles and a long coil of coarse black thread. She stretched the thread, the frown unmistakable on her face as she thought over how to use it.

Her thoughts of doctoring were interrupted, though,as Leon stepped into the room, a steaming pink cup held tightly in his hands. He didn't look at Cloud, but moved around the guest bed and over to the small couch where Yuffie sat in a slight daze. He held out the child's cup, raising a brow as he looked down at the girl.

"What?" she piped, looking up at him, the thread still taunt in her fists. She glanced at the cup, then reached out for it. The thread fell forgotten back on the medical kit as Yuffie clasped the warm cup in her hands, blowing on the contents.

Without a word, Leon's gaze settled over the sleeping form on the bed. For a moment, had Yuffie been looking, the small sad expression the brunette let slip would have been seen. However, as the girl was sipping the hot drink, she failed to notice. They remained in a silence that was neither favored nor uncomfortable; it simply wreaked of the task to come.

His hand dipped down before her, reaching into the kit and pulling up the coil and the needles. He remained standing as he chose a middle-sized needle from the small gray packet and attempted to thread it. The stiff black thread moved easily through the eye, and Leon tugged it through until he was satisfied with the excess length. He let the needle fall, the thread sliding over his fingers until he gripped it.

The small piece of metal dangled helplessly, swinging slightly as Leon made his way to the bed.

"Why can't we just take him to the hospital, Squall?" Yuffie remained on the small couch, the cup half empty, her eyes narrowed on the floor. "Wouldn't it be safer…"

There was a pause before Leon pulled back the covers, stepping aside to let the girl see. The bandage hadn't held for long around Clouds' stomach, blood had stained the comforter and had seeped through the bandage so much that it was dripping onto the white sheets underneath.

"He won't make it," said Leon as he slid a small knife from the bedside table. He slit the bandage, tugging the scraps he cut off and dropping them on the ruined blanket. "If we do this now, he'll have a better chance."

Yuffie made a small sound, but set her cup down, rummaging through the kit again and pulling out gauze and medical tape. She moved to the bed, watching as Leon removed the bandage and revealed the long gash that trailed across Clouds' once-perfect stomach. The gash was slanted, cutting across his navel, going from just below his ribs on his left to meet the near centre of his hip on the right.

"Made by someone who didn't know how to use a blade," muttered Leon as he stole a short length of the gauze to wipe around the wound. He tossed the used bit with the other scraps and motioned Yuffie to set the stuff down with a blood-slick hand.

"I want you to hold down his arms." He commanded.

"Why?" She crawled across the bed to where Cloud lay and settled her knees on the closer arm, reaching over him to press her hands down on the other.

"We didn't give him any pain killers," Leon muttered, moving on to the bed to sit on the man's legs. They looked awkward where they had positioned themselves, but it was a necessity- if Cloud thrashed too much, he could worsen his condition, and Leon didn't need the _rest_ of the bed being messed up.

* * *

The office was too warm for Seifer's liking. He growled some as he leaned against the wall, wishing with all he had that Sephiroth would kill the damned fire and turn off the heater. Why did he have both on at the same time in the first place? 

"Are you uncomfortable, Mr. Almasy?"

His voice almost sent shivers down his spine.

"Ah. Nah, m'good." Seifer waved a gloved hand.

This seemed to amuse Sephiroth, as his dark leathered chair turned, revealing the intimidating man with the insanely blue eyes. "Then do quit fidgeting."

Seifer nodded absently, turning his gaze to the large windows at the back of the room. What a waste of space; all that was there was the fireplace, the window, the desk and its chair. Save the two men and those things, it was completely bare.

"Why don't you decorate this place?"

"It takes money from my pockets, Mr. Almasy, and out of your pay. Would you rather I take a grand off your check and put it into my personal décor?"

He waited for Seifer's reply, but got none, and laughed softly. "I see."

He turned again, the faint sound of pen scratching on paper filling the hot room. Seifer frowned, tugging on the collar of his jacket, loosening it some in an attempt to cool himself, if possible.

"Shit. This place is hot." He complained at last.

"Then step outside." Sephiroth offered it blandly, then his chair suddenly spun around. He gave a childish grin as he cocked his head, silver hair falling over his eyes.

"Oh, and Mr. Almasy, I'll need to you to do a little task for me." His voice was surpsingly calm for the look his eyes held.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well, it involves our little Cloud..." started Sephiroth.

"So?"

The silver haired man smiled thinly at Seifer, something glinting in his eyes. "You are aware of the sum he owes me?" He was graced with a nodding response. "Of _course_ you do. Now, are we aware _why_ he owes me this sum? Ah, yes. You aren't. Quite to your misfourtune." Sephiroth waved a hand, turning his chair back to face his desk and the cackling fire.

"Mr. Almasy, do you recall that pretty woman who worked here not too long ago..?"

Seifer's attention was unwillingly caught. "Yeah, I do." Of course he knew her, she'd never left his mind, and she was the reason he wanted nothing but pain to befall Squall.

"Then maybe...it would please you to know that my little Cloud helped you lose her..?" The dark chair turned again, as slow as if time had stopped for Seifer.

_That pretty boy? That man who didn't seem capableoftending himself..? He..? _Seifer couldn't wipe the slightly unpleasant look of shock from his face. The devil in white simply smiled wide.

"Yes, now...I have this task I wish for you to do..."

* * *

Yuffie glanced down at Clouds' face, noting how he seemed to be sleeping well. "He's not gonna be happy, Squall." She whined, feeling bad that they had to pin him to help him. 

"Tough."

He shifted so that he was sitting on his own leg on top of Clouds', his other leg bent to help keep him balanced in case Cloud decided he really wanted them off. He leaned over some, looking down at his hands to grab the swinging needle.

Leon looked prepared to be bathed in blood; he'd removed his leather jacket, changed his good white shirt to something that looked like it had been pulled out of a trashcan, and managed to find a pair of holey black jeans. His hair was even pulled back, which surprised Yuffie; she couldn't recall the last time she's seen him without long strands of brown falling over his face.

He let his hand follow the thread, seeking any knots that might be in it. After finding none, and traveling the whole twelve feet of the coil, he leaned over Clouds' stomach again, readying the needle.

Without so much as a warning to Yuffie, he pinched a part of Clouds' flat stomach, bunching the torn skin as much as he could, and shoved the needle through the edge of the wound.

Blood spilled over the pale skin, spreading smoothly and dripping over the man's sides. Leon guided the needle, repeatedly stopping to tug the thread after. Cloud remained still, fortunately, and didn't give any sign that he was uncomfortable.

Yuffie complained that it was pointless to remain pinning him down, and Leon was annoyed enough to look up from his work to tell her to stay quiet and continue holding him; his eyes then narrowed on his task, never really noticing his hands were becoming redder by the moment.

It was hard to see what he was tending after a short while, and he cursed quietly, looking around helplessly for something to wipe it clear. Yuffie released Clouds' arms and slid off the bed to rush from the room, leaving Leon sitting on the legs ofthe older man.

It was odd, honestly. Leon had always thought himself a friend of Clouds'- Cloud had helped him countless times. But never once had Leon offered him the same courtesy. He'd never been there to help Cloud, and it made him sick to think this was the only way to repay him.

His dark eyes lay on the blondes' face, the bruise had become a nice deep purple-black, and was yellowed around the rim. His face was pale, from lack of blood or exposure; Leon could easily blame both.

And... he wanted to hold this man suddenly, knew that all he had to do was reach up and pull him into an embrace. He didn't mind the blood. But at the thought, his mind stumbled back intoits hardened shell of seclusion. Though a blush had set itself aflame on his cheeks.

No. There was no more room in his heart. No room to spare for someone else, someone who would eventually leave, too.

_There's nothing to gain from it..._

He shook his head, slouching a bit as he heard Yuffie speeding back up the hall.

She'd returned quickly enough, baring an armful of rags. And she proceeded to dump them beside Leon, grinning as if she'd done the world's greatest feat. He rewarded her with a dark glare, hiding his blush easily. She eeped softly, skittering to the side of the bed and then to where she had been before, looking a bit sheepish as she did.

Once she was back in place, the brunette shook a rag out, minding the liquid on his fingers and wiped it across the half-stitched wound.

Maybe Leon had pressed too hard on it, but at the touch of the rag on his raw flesh, Clouds' body jerked, a pitiful groan slipping from him. This caused Yuffie to panic and press on his arms.

"Gawd, Leon, he could bite me or somethin'!" She squeaked.

Cloud moved again, this time as if he were waking. Leon frowned deeply as he dashed away a few more puddles of blood and lifted the needle, giving a testing pull to the thread.

A short whine came from Cloud.

Leon pulled the rest of the waiting thread through and watched with mild concern as Clouds' body reacted to it. He gritted his teeth as he found where he'd left off and gripped the torn sides, pushing the tip of the needle against it.

Clouds' face contorted in pain as the needle went through his skin again, the thread following after, both pulling his ripped flesh back together, like some worn-out doll. He felt miserable as the grogginess of sleep gave way to the fire that burned throughout his middle, making him writhe suddenly as more sharp jolts etched up his body.

His eyes shot open suddenly, just as Leon punched the needle through a stubborn part of his stomach. He cried out in surprise and agony, trying to force himself up, but only being hindered by someone pushing down on all four limbs. Yuffie was over him, looking down with wide eyes. She made a small sound as he'd tried to push up, forcing her knees and palms down hard.

"Get off!" He growled, he'd gripped the sullied sheets in the process, pushing up to tryand wiggle his arms from the girl's grip.

Another piercing pain through his abdomen pulled a scream from him. He gritted his teeth, unable to move his legs, nor his arms. "Gehoff…" He panted as he glared up at Yuffie; she simply bit her bottom lip and looked up, forcing her weight into her arms and legs.

"No can do." She said.

Leon shifted his position on Clouds' legs, forcing the needle in again; pushing it through as Cloud gave an agonized cry, then proceeded to do it again.

_In, aheartbreaking scream, and then the needle was out._

* * *

The house looked bland from outside. He wasn't impressed as he stood across the street, simply a dark silhouette against the brightening sky. This whole thing seemed boring to him. 

"_Do not kill anyone, just leave a reminder." _

Pft.

What fun was there in simply giving them a fright? He wasn't about to leave a horses' head in a bed, or leave black spots everywhere. What'd Sephiroth think he was? A lap dog?

…Probably.

Seifer crossed his arms, the white leather of his jacket making a soft squeak in the crisp morning. It was some time around three, he didn't know for sure; not that he cared. All he knew was that he'd been standing there for almost an hour, listening to very faint screams.

A smile itched its way across his face at this happy little thought. _Screams._ It was a familiar sound, and he relished in the fact he'd helped cause a lot of them. He was doubly pleased that he knew exactly whose voice he heard.

However, at this moment, he was waiting. Waiting, not acting, not causing pain to the ones he wanted to, and not making anyone scream. Grumbles came from the weakening shadows behind him, making him tilt his head.

"Quit your belly-aching." He growled at thethree men Sephiroth had sent with him.

"Yo, we didn't know we was gonna have to sit out inna dark all night." One complained as he lounged back in the damp grass of someone's yard.

"Then leave," offered Seifer, shrugging some. "I can do this on my own."

"Awe, but boss said we's gotta make sure you don't split this kid in half like th'last one," the same man grumbled. He was getting on Seifer's nerves. And fast.

"Look," he snarled, finally turning. "I don't care what your boss said. I know what I'm doing. Either stop complaining, or join the fool inside who's screaming."

The men looked confused. "But, there ain't no one screamin'…"

Seifer sighed, irritated. There was nothing he could do. He wasn't free to just slice one of them in half. Sephiroth would take it out of his hide (he'd provoked Sephoroth's wrath once before after he had cut up a goony who'd insulted his masculinity).

A small smile played on his lips as he remembered that night. It hadn't been anything too serious, just some kid who thought he was better. Whichwas what Seifer had easily pointed out, _he hadn't been better._

It was quiet, and he was pleased. No one was talking, no one was screaming. It was complete and utter silence, save the rustle of leaves as the chilly wind caressed them.

_Wait._

_It stopped..?_

He jerked forward then, rushing across the street to stand in the driveway. He looked up at one of the upper story windows, a furrow in his brows as he watched one light after another flick off.

_Did I miss my chance?_

_No…_ A grin slid across his lips as he watched one light remain. Just his luck. He took a few steps back, judging the height from the window ledge to the ground.

It wasn't so high.

Well…not _too_ high.

It was a simple jump, one to the car, and from the car to the low roof under the window. He gritted his teeth as his boots screeched on the tiles, and he had to balance himself before standing upright. The light remained on, and from the level he was now, he could clearly see the forms inside. One pacing- this caused him to grin- and one laying on a bed.

_Come on…leave the room…_He urged quietly. _Just leave, so I can do this…_

The form paced to the side of the bed, at least what Seifer could make of the bed through the corny yellow curtains. He pressed close to the side of the window, trying to listen to any words spoken, but none were, so he was simply left listening to the night.

* * *

Leon had planned on staying beside Cloud after the patching up they'd done. But Cloud seemed to be sleeping fine; no doubt from the pills Yuffie had managed to find. He frowned, his eyes narrowing on the older man's face. 

_What am I to do with you? _He asked quietly, his arms crossed over his chest. He sighed irritably after a moment, then leaned down a bit to find the knob on the lamp. His fingers found the corse button, and he clicked the light into a duller setting. The light made the room seem less...femmy, at least to Leon, who now was doubting he'd ever let Yuffie remodel anything in his house again.

_Speaking of that little devil,_ Leon's mind rolled, _Time to get her out of here..._He moved from the guest room, carefully shutting the door as he did.

It wasn't in his best interest to let kids run around his place, but he'd managed to live with Yuffie visiting whenever she felt like it. This had somehow accumulated to her visits lasting days on end, and often ending with him snarling his annoyance, and demanding she go back to where ever it was she lived. Though none of this seemed to bother her, and she kept coming back, bringing friends with her often.

All this made the young brunette feel rather...old.

_I really don't need this any more._ His mind grumbled as he entered the living room. The TV was happily tossing infomercials at the young dark-haired girl residing on his black leather couch.

"Off." He growled instantly.

"Awe, but Squaaaall--"

"Leon; get off this instant."

"Why?" She replied huffily.

"My house. My rules. You signed the paper." He answered, reaching the television and turning it off manually. He then crossed the floor, grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on. "I'm leaving now, and when I get back, you'd best not be here."

"Where ya goin'?" She inquired, turning on the couch to follow him with her eyes. She leaned over the back of the couch, so close to sliding off it made Leon wince at the thought of the leather ruining.

"A few jobs, Yuffie. I made a deal with someone that I'd do some things." He headed down the hall to the door, a large bag slung over his shoulder. His boots made a sudden loud clunking noise as they stepped off carpet and onto wood. He reached the large mirror that stood before his door, meeting his grim reflection. _We meet again, eh?_ His mouth twisted in a rueful smile as he shoved his hand through his hair, fixing the shaggy locks.

"Be careful, Squallerz," said Yuffie, waving agleeful hand from the couch.

He twitched, ignoring the alteration of his name, and turned to step outside into the clear morning air. He walked to his car, surprisingly quick, and drove off without ever noticing the three strangers that lounged in the grass across the road.

* * *

The figure leaning over the bed had left. _Finally._

Seifer eased himself in front of the sill, sliding his hands down the glass to find the edge. When he found it, he hooked his fingers over it as best he could and gave a sharp tug up, the whole frame groaning as it was moved.

He cursed silently, but managed to push the window frame up, the curtains quickly being sucked out by the wind, only to billow partially inside and out. Holding it up with one hand, he slid inside the room, his eyes locked on the door for a time as he set one foot on the cream-colored carpet, carefully pulling the other after.

It made him sick just looking at the pink, frilly-looking wallpaper. The scent of blood rested on the air, but was heavily mixed with something he recalled as lilac. _Lilac._ He was tempted to cover his nose; the scent reminded him of something he deemed unpleasant.

_Best to get this done quick_, he reasoned, leaning over the peacefully sleeping Cloud Strife.

"Aw, who looks like a princess?" he whispered,grinning, "You do. Oh _yes_…yes you do." He reached a gloved hand into the pocket of his trench coat, pulling out a dagger with a long and thin curved blade. He tilted it in the light from the bedside lamp, smirking at the small roses embedded in the hilt.

_Boss said not to hurt you... 'fraid I don't think I can keep my end of that deal...But...Heh..._

"Pretty dagger," he whispered, lookingdown at Cloud. "For a… _pretty princess_."

The sarcasm in his voice was lost as he lifted the dagger over Cloud.

The blade glinted as he brought it down.

* * *

"Are you done, Mr. Almasy?" 

Sephiroth had gotten a call shortly after four AM, and it had irked him, until he knew who it was from. Seifer had generously guaranteed that the task had been done. That the message was sent, and the fun would begin.

He laughed shortly on the phone, smiling at no one as he lay back in his cushiony chair. Strands of silver fell in his face as he turned his head to look out the large windows that adorned the back of his office.

"Report here at noon, Mr. Almasy. I will have you're payment then." He waited quietly as Seifer said a few short words, then hung up, leaving Sephiroth smiling brightly. He closed his cell phone and tossed it on the large black desk he sat behind.

Leaning back in his chair, Sephiroth clasped his hands. "The ball is rolling now. And I wonder how long it shall be in play." He smiled some, the chair spinning slowly so that he faced the large windows overlooking the city, its lights hazy in the morning, but still clear as they were in the night.

After a moment, he twisted in his seat, enough to reach around and pull the laptop off his desk and sit in his lap. His fingers glazed over a few keys, sending the message for a screen to pop up. At first it remained blank, but an image formed gradually. Sephiroth smirked some, he had his key. The key to getting what he wanted, to ruining Leons' end of the deal, and to finally getting rid of Cloud Strife.

"Yes... my little treasure." He chuckled some as he watched the slim figure on the screen slam fists against the door of the room, screaming out- he was actually glad he didn't have the volume on. Ah well.

He clicked out of the camera screen and moved the laptop back to his desk.

_...Cloud. I shall have what I want, you will see. No one will stop me. Not you nor your little…_friend.

_/-TBC-/_

And in the meantime…

Check out a preview!

(Cause I loves y'all so much.)

_**Chapter 3 Preview: Can't Cover It Up**_

"_Who are you?"_

"Who am I?..."

"_Y-yes. Who are you?" she asked, looking up at the bleak gray walls, her eyes then veered off to the still bundle on the floor at her feet, her stomach bunching and her nerves coiling stiffly. _

_The voice simply laughed through the speakers, makingher shiver as she sat there on the stiff cot. _

"I am your nightmares._" _

_She bit her lower lip, "That isn't much." Her voice wavered, though, and her attempt at bravery failed._

_The voice was drowned out by shrill static. There was a pause where the static seemed to rule, and then the voice overshadowed it, booming with mild irritation._

"I am not playing games, child." _The door to the room swung open. "_Let me show you what you have to look forward to…"

* * *

"_What do you mean you can't find Sora and Kairi?"_

/-Preview End-/

(Look for the rest in the next chapter.)

**

* * *

A/N:** _Sooo…there's chapter two, and a preview, cause I kind of was sad when I finished this one. _

_Mm, I had fun writing anything involving Seifer. Don't know why, though. Chapter three might take a while longer to be up, but I do hope you enjoyed this one. Though nothing really big happened; it's just me deepening my plot. (Heheh.)_

_Ah well. Thanks for the helpful helpfulness before, much appreciated. _


End file.
